The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator.
In general, refrigerators are home appliances for storing foods at a low temperature in a storage space that is covered by a door. For this, refrigerators cool the inside of the storage space by using cool air generated by being heat-exchanged with a refrigerant circulated through a refrigeration cycle to store foods in an optimum state.
In recent years, refrigerators tend to increase in size more and more, and multi-functions are applied to refrigerators as dietary life changes and high-quality is pursued, and accordingly, refrigerators of various structures for user convenience and efficient use of an internal space are being brought to the market.
A storage space of such a refrigerator may be opened and closed by a door. Also, refrigerators may be classified into various types according to an arranged configuration of the storage space and a structure of the door for opening and closing the storage space.
Generally, the refrigerator has a limitation that foods stored therein are not confirmed unless the door is not opened. That is, the door has to be opened to confirm that a desired food is stored in the refrigerator or in a separate storage space provided in the door. In addition, if the stored position of the food is not known precisely, an opened time of the door may increase, or the number of times for opening the door increases. In this case, there is a limitation that unnecessary leakage of cool air occurs.
In recent years, to solve such a limitation, a refrigerator has been developed while allows a portion of a door thereof to be transparent or allows the inside thereof to be seen from the outside.